


Proyecto Espejo: Historias paralelas

by AnaAkari



Series: Proyecto espejo [2]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAkari/pseuds/AnaAkari
Summary: Historias que toman lugar en el mundo de mi Fic de proyecto espejo. Relatos del pasado y día a día de los personajes de este fic.Exploración de los caracteres y sus relaciones con los demás. Que pueden o no influir en los sucesos de la historia principal.Simplemente un trago.Las etiquetas y advertencias se irán actualizando conforme los capítulos lo requieran.
Series: Proyecto espejo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986895
Kudos: 1





	Proyecto Espejo: Historias paralelas

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras estaba escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic Proyecto espejo. Ocurrió esta escena en mi cabeza, que después de pensarlo no sabia donde ponerlo en la historia principal. 
> 
> No es la primera vez que me ocurre que una idea no entra en lo que estoy escribiendo. Pero a la vez, siento que quiero que alguien lo lea. 
> 
> Por lo que decidí hacer este apartado, que contendrá historias del mundo de proyecto espejo. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá o cada cuanto se actualizará, solo se que, si en algún momento siento que una historia no cabe en la principal, pero quiero escribirla. Vendrá a este lugar.

**Contraparte.**

Desde que Breaker tiene memoria, el termino de contraparte a sido parte de su vida. El y sus hermanos son las contrapartes de las Powerpunk. Fue un hecho antes de que entendiera que significaba eso, y siendo sincero nunca le importo.

Todo lo que sabia era que ellos eran tres y ellas también tres. Ellos buenos, ellas malas. Y compartían los mismos colores, azul, rojo y verde. Entonces cada vez que peleaban, lo harían a partir de sus colores, los azules, los rojos y los verdes.

Los azules luchaban con sus emociones, los rojos con sus mentes y ¿los verdes? Obviamente con su fuerza. Nunca le presto atención a esto o profundizo sobre porque se organizaban de esa forma, por lo menos no cuando era un niño.

Se sentía natural que pelearan de esa forma. Pero con el paso de tiempo se dio cuenta de una peculiaridad, si bien él y sus hermanos eran superhéroes y compartían el mismo creador, eran muy distintos. No solo en apariencia, sino en personalidad.

Jomo les había dicho que eso era normal, que los hermanos no tenían que parecerse. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que entre más diferencias encontraba con sus hermanos, más parecía encontrar cosas en común con su contraparte.

Lo primero fue su apariencia, los dos tenían cabello oscuro el mas oscuro de sus hermanos e igualmente su piel era más ligeramente oscura que la de los rojos o azules. Sus ojos también eran parecidos, si bien los ojos verdes de Brute eran de un verde bosque y los de él se parecían a un Jade, de los seis eran los más parecidos.

A los ocho años otra similitud lo golpeo, de entre sus hermanos él era el que mas disfrutaba pelear, no se media al momento de atacar y cuando luchaban entre ellos, ella tampoco se contenía. Nunca lo diría, pero le encantaba luchar contra ella, no se restringían los dos golpeaban y destruían con pasión y maldita sea si no lo disfrutaba.

A los nueve descubrió que tenían un temperamento parecido, se rebelaban contra las ordenes de sus hermanos mayores y les encantaba molestar a sus hermanos menores. Eran más groseros y temerarios que los demás. Disfrutaban en mayor medida los deportes y les era difícil quedarse quietos. ¿No eran más hermanos con Brute que con los demás?

Entonces, por primera vez se dio cuenta que nunca había conocido el significado de esa palabra, siempre lo había acompañado, pero nunca lo había revisado ¿Qué significa contraparte?

No falta decir que la definición lo confundió.

_Contraparte: Persona o grupo de personas que se opone a otra en cualquier materia. Parte opuesta o contraria a algo o a alguien_

No entendía, los dos eran demasiado parecidos. Más allá del bien y el mal, no encontraba otra cosa en la que se opusieran. ¿No era ella su único igual?

La primera diferencia llego después de cinco años de conocerse. Butch descubrió que le gustaba el K-pop, las canciones y bailes le atraían. Se encontró con Brute en la tienda, los dos habían comprado un CD, pero no era lo mismo, ni siquiera se parecía en gustos. Ella tenia en sus manos la discografía de una banda Punk, no debió sorprenderlo. Pero, aun así, lo hizo.

La siguiente diferencia fue a los once años. En una misión con sus hermanos, habían entablado conversación con un grupo militar. Breaker quedo fascinado, muchas de las tácticas militares le encantaron y de esa forma cambio su forma de lucha. Ya no eran tan desordenado al atacar, se volvió más pulido, seguía aplicando la misma fuerza y seguía disfrutando la lucha. Pero ahora le gustaba atacar más directamente a su oponente que destruir sus alrededores, Brute por el otro lado se volvió más agresiva, mas desordenada, hacia más ruido y espectáculo. Sus peleas no volvieron a ser lo mismo.

A los doce fue lo mas chocante, su apariencia era lo único que los seguía manteniendo similares. Pero eso también cambio, descubrió que disfrutaba de la buena ropa. Estar elegante, estar al tanto de las tendencias de moda, mantenerse pulcro e ir a buenos lugares. Ella disfruto de las perforaciones, de los tatuajes y la ropa oscura, ajustada, roída y rebelde. Al final del día, los dos eran demasiado distintos, y el termino de contraparte se aclaró. No eran, ni nunca serán iguales.

Pero la mayor sorpresa ocurrió a los catorce años. Uno de los cambios al crecer, era el interés ´por el amor y el sexo, ya no sonaba mal que una chica te besara o abrazara. Y él como sus hermanos, se empezó a ver influenciado por sus hermanos, estaba creciendo y experimentando diferentes cambios en su cuerpo y forma de pensar. A los doce, él y sus hermanos vieron su primera revista con desnudos, fue interesante. La presencia de sueños húmedos y su interés por las chicas surgió en sincronía que sus hermanos.

Pero como en todo, los tres no tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a relaciones. Blake prefería a mujeres inteligentes capaces de seguirle una conversación, pero bien portadas, también que fueran bastante agraciadas en cuanto a sus cuerpos, no lo admitiría, pero tenía un fetiche con las piernas. Bach las prefería más dulces y emocionales, les gustaba que tuvieran un buen par de senos. Y ¿el? Bueno que estuvieran bien vestidas, y un buen trasero.

Lo típico, o al principio creyó eso. Un día viendo una película se dio cuenta que, si bien la protagonista le parecía linda, su compañero de cámara se veía más interesante para él. Esa noche tuvo un sueño, con él hombre en cuestión. Fue su primera vez, pero no la última. Empezó a tener fantasías tanto con hombres como con mujeres, sus hermanos no parecían pasar por lo mismo.

Y muchos de sus amigos tampoco, lo preocupo. Un día escucho a un chico hablando de estas fantasías con otro hombre, por primera vez se sintió que no era extraño y se acerco a ellos. Al inicio todo parecía normal, luego descubrió que a pesar del que chico tenía fantasías con hombres, no lo hacia con mujeres. Y a si fue, o solo tenían fantasías con mujeres o solo con hombres, nunca había encontrado alguien que compartiera sus experiencias.

Le explico a Jomo su preocupación, el mono lo escucho con interés. Fue difícil para él contarle eso a su figura patera, pero el comprendido y le dijo, que no había nada que temer. Que había personas que se sentían atraídas a los dos sexos, se llama bisexualidad y que era más normal de lo que creía.

Sus hermanos también lo apoyaron. Parecía fácil para él aceptar su sexualidad, con el apoyo de su familia. La realidad no fue así, muchas de sus relaciones se destruyeron por eso. Con las chicas que salía ellas eran heterosexuales y cuando se atrevía a decirles sobre su sexualidad, ellas le decían que las estaba usando de pantalla para cubrir su verdadera sexualidad. Cuando salía con chicos, no era diferente, la mayoría era gay y siempre le decían que decía que era bisexual solo para no salir por completo del closet.

Estos comentarios los confundieron más y lo llenaron de angustia. Opto por no decir sus preferencias, había rumores en la escuela. Pero nunca los confirmo ni negó. No hasta ese día.

Había salido con un chico mayor, se había encontrado para una película y se tomaron las manos sin que nadie los viera. Pero alguien los vio, cuando sus ojos color bosque se fijaron en él, se sorprendió.

No porque lo había descubierto, sino porque ella estaba de la misma forma con una chica a lado. No falta decir que no se concentro en la película. Al lunes siguiente lo atrapo en las gradas del gimnasio, no dijeron nada. No al principio.

-¿Eres gay?- Por fin le dijo. Esperaba una burla o critica de parte de ella, pero la expresión en su rostro le decía que estaba siendo seria.

-No- Dudo en decirle la verdad. Había experimentado el rechazo por muchos otros y temía que ella fuera igual a los demás. Se suponen que se odiaban, pero muy dentro de él creía que no soportaría el desprecio de Brute- soy Bisexual.

Ella abrió los ojos ante esa confesión y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Que lo confundió.

-¿De que te ríes?- fue la primera vez que alguien había reaccionado de esa manera, ni siquiera sus hermanos.

-De lo malditamente parecidos que somos- no acabo de entender. Ella rodo los ojos- Yo también soy bisexual- Ahora el fue el sorprendido, cuando la había visto con esa chica el sábado. Supuso que era lesbiana, al fin de cuentas sabia que ser parte de la comunidad LGBTQ es hacer parte de una minoría y entre esa minoría, la bisexualidad tampoco era tan común ¿Cómo era posible que su contraparte fuera igual a él?

-Somos contrapartes, debíamos suponerlo- le dijo ella.

-Sabes que si el termino, se cumpliera deberíamos ser diferentes

Ella parpadeo ante eso y negó con la cabeza- Breaker, tu y yo somos malditamente diferentes. Pero hay cosas en que podemos entendernos, eso significa ser contrapartes. Tal vez el diccionario diga oposición, pero en nuestro caso es diferente.

-¿Y como es eso?

-Contraparte, significa persona que saca de quicio al otro- le dijo con una risa picara. No falta decir que fue la primera vez que rieron juntos, después de eso hablaron. Primero de su sexualidad, de lo difícil y confuso que resulto, ella al igual que él se avergonzaba de decir que le gustaban los dos, sufrió las mismas críticas, también recibió el apoyo de su familia. Al final hablaron de todo un poco, de sus estudios, de deportes, de todo un poco. Entendió que eran diferentes en muchas cosas, pero compartían ciertas similitudes.

Esa semana los dos hablaron abiertamente de su sexualidad frente a otros, obviamente hubo críticas. Pero cuando los dos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa secreta, supo que no estaba solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hablar en el próximo capítulo de proyecto espejo sobre la sexualidad de los verdes del universo de las Powerpunk, pero realmente sentí que no aportaba mucho a la historia en general. Por lo que decidí tomarla aparte. 
> 
> Es curioso como la bisexualidad tiene una gran tasa de discriminación en su propio grupo, soy psicóloga y me encontrado con pacientes que han tenido los mismos problemas que Breaker de ahí la inspiración.
> 
> Gracias por su atención y dejen su opinión sobre lo que les pareció este capitulo.


End file.
